Into the story
by Eraman
Summary: Scott takes an unwandted and not planned trip into the word of a novel and who is to blame when things get strange? John or Jonathan? Rated for safety
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

He sat in the lounge and looked at his blonde brother reading a book. Scott couldn't understand John's fascination in reading books. The middle Tracy could always be seen with a book near him, even since they were kids. His brothers couldn't understand his passion and neither could their father. But thanks to it John had taken interest in languages. Now he knew eight of them fluently and about five more good enough to get along. Scott liked to watch John read he became so… calm for some unknown reason. And John always had the best ghost stories and well stories in general. Some of them were famous to mix with the dreams of his father and brothers. John was also a fast reader. This book he started two days ago and it was almost out read by now.

"John", Scott asked and waited for the normal response. John was as usually caught in his own little world while reading.

"Mm", was the only thing John said and his eyes never left the book.

"Is it a good book?"

"It's not one that I can recommend you." He turned the page.

"Then why are you still reading it?"

"I want to see how the story ends."

"Why, if the book is bad then quit."

"I can't do that… that would leave the story untold." He turned the page again.

Scott raised two dark eyebrows. "And that is bad because…?"

"An untold story is not completed and you will always wonder 'what did really happen'."

"Aw come on it can't be that bad?"

"Not for you maybe but for me…"

Scott shook his head and left his brother with his book, not noticing his brother's smug smile.

* * *

In the kitchen Scott found his grandma looking through the mail.

"Hi grandma, anything for me today?" he asked.

"Yes this package is addressed to you…" She handed him a thick and square package. "But it isn't written from whom."

"Okay", Scott took the package and opened it. He sighed when he saw that it was a book, a gift from an airplane magazine he was reading. The title was '_The war of Rokea_'. It seemed to be a fantasy novel. Scott opened it and saw that the layout was in an old fashioned way.

"_John will love this_", he thought and left the room.

* * *

Scott walked into the lounge and dropped the book on John's chest. John was now done with his book and was lying on his back resting. When the heavy book hit his chest it made him loose his breath for a few seconds and he gasped.

"What's the big idea", John said and looked up at him and then turned his eyes to the book. "What's this Scott?"

"I thought you maybe would like this book, I got it free from a magazine."

"You got '_The war of Rokea_'? You should read this book Scott it's really good."

"You've read it before?"

"Oh yeah one of my favorites actually, I always think of us while reading it."

"Why?"

"You see it is about this kingdom Rokea", he sat up and looked Scott into the eyes. "The king is a man named Jeremiah, he is a good and fair king. The only thing he cares more about than his kingdom is his sons. His wife was murdered by assassins when they youngest boy were twelve years old, her name was Lucille."

"Like mom", Scott asked and sat down beside John. He felt like a little boy again, stuck in John's web. John had this… thing with his voice that made you stick to it and listen to what he said.

"Yeah and they got five sons, the five princes of Rokea. The youngest one-" John was interrupted by the arrival of Virgil and Gordon.

"Hi what are you doing", Virgil asked and sat down in a chair opposite to John and Scott and Gordon sat down beside him.

"John is telling me about this book", Scott handed it to Virgil.

"'_The war of Rokea_'?"

"What's that?" Gordon asked.

"Obviously it's a book", Scott grinned.

"I know that! I meant Rokea!"

"A land far far away in time and space, in a time and dimension so distant we can't even reach it", John said with his storytelling voice. Scott used to love that when they were younger, as did the others. "The stars are closer than Rokea is. The king's name was Jeremiah, his queen's name was Lucille and they got five sons. The youngest son was named Arthur, he was blonde and blue eyed. He was a carefree spirit who stuck close to home to protect everything he holds dear. He was fast and clever and had another way to understand things than most of his brothers.

The second youngest name was Gregory, he was a red head and auburn eyed man. He like Arthur was a happy and free spirit who loved the sea more than anything, except his family. He was also the jester of the family.

The middle brother's name was Jonathan, he was like Arthur blonde and blue eyed and they shared the same way of understand things. Now Jonathan was different from his brothers in many ways. Where they were broad shouldered and strong warriors, Jonathan was slim, tall and a scholar. He studied things before he acted and always thought things through an extra time.

The second oldest had dark brown hair, auburn eyes and his name was William. He had inherited their mother's musical talent as well as her talent for art. William must be the most loyal of the brothers because if he kept a promise he held it too. Come hell or high water he would rather die than break a promise… even a small thing like not telling who took the last strawberry.

Then there is the oldest one, Samuel, he was black haired like their father the king was and had blue eyes like his brothers Arthur and Jonathan. Now Samuel as the oldest is very, very protective over his family. He is a natural leader and everyone follows him without questioning. Although… Samuel always had a problem with his brother Jonathan when it came to that specific trait of his. Jonathan wants to think things through even Samuel's decisions and-"

"Wait, wait", Virgil said and raised his hands. "It sounds like you are describing us!"

"As I said before you came in here, they've always reminded me of us."

"So what's happening in the story", Scott asked really interested now.

"Well… the kingdom is threatened by the evil warlock Howard. Most of the neighboring kingdoms had already fallen into his iron grip. He ruled them so cruelly, so grim and so hard that the people were dying.

Jeremiah didn't want his people to suffer and he didn't want to lose his kingdom to evil. The kingdom's only hope lied in finding a way to defeat the evil warlock. So King Jeremiah sent out his best men, the princes, and they are searching for a way to defeat Howard and save the kingdom. They search wide and far and are gone for months and while they travel Howard defeats more kingdoms around Rokea.

The story begins when Samuel returns to the castle after being away for nine months, looking for someone or something that can help them. He finds out that his brothers have returned, except for Jonathan. No one knows where he is, it's like if he had vanished from the planet. And then-" John was interrupted by the alarm. "We got work to do."

* * *

Scott wiped his brow and then turned to have a look around. The rescue had been simple, just some miners being stuck down a shaft. Scott saw John struggle with an older man. The man spat things at him in a language Scott didn't understand. But John seamed to understand and talked very calm and understanding. Scott heard a rumble and heard someone call his name before his world went black and he didn't remembered anymore.

* * *

_**TBC I don't own the Thunderbirds but I do own the "war of Rokea"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

He sat up in fear and looked around. He was in a forest and it was nighttime. He was lying on a cot in a glade and he felt and heard a campfire near him.

"_Did I hurt myself during the rescue?_" he thought.

"Sir are you alright", a man bent down to him but Scott just stared up at him not recognizing him. "Prince Samuel, is everything alright?"

"_Samuel, who the heck is Samuel, wait that's the prince in the story John talked about before the rescue…_"

"My lord", the man asked and Scott looked at him. The man was dressed in chain mail and had a sword in the belt around his waist. Over his chain mail he had a blue coat with a white eagle on. "Sir you took quite a bad blow to your head. You've been unconscious for almost two days."

"_Wait, I've been unconscious…_" Scott thought."_Maybe… just maybe I really am Prince Samuel and Scott Tracy is something I dreamt. No no no that is crazy… Maybe I should ask… just to make sure. Or at least try to find out where I am._"

"Where am I", Scott asked and looked around.

"We are almost back at the castle sir", the guard said softly.

Scott decided he should just play along with this dream, maybe he was unconscious after the rescue and John's stupid story haunted his dreams. Maybe if he lived through the whole story he would wake up home.

"Is everything alright sir", the man asked again when Scott didn't answer him.

"Yes, Humphrey everything is just fine. Jonathan's stupid stories haunt my dreams again."

"_Wait, where did _that_ come from? How did I know his name is Humphrey and why did I talk about Jonathan? Who the heck is Jonathan anyway? The name sounds familiar…_"

"With your entire respect sir", Humphrey said softly. "But his stories haunt many brave men. They cause abnormal things to happen to them in their sleep. You told me that sire; you told me that your brother Jonathan's stories haunt you, your brothers and your father the king."

"_Right Jonathan is one of the princes…_" Scott thought and to the man he said. "Yes it is true, damn that Jonathan. How far away from the castle are we Humphrey?"

"Two hours riding sire give or take."

"Good, then we'll leave right away the safety of Rokea lies in our hands."

The men sat up and rode off and all the time Scott thought he knew too much about what was going on. So maybe he was Prince Samuel and not Scott Tracy.

* * *

The castle was just about to wake when Scott entered the corridors and headed for his father's chambers. Scott was amazed that he found everything without problem and when he walked past a mirror he stopped and looked at himself. He looked like himself, he only had a small gash on his forehead and he wore a white shirt, dark blue vest, black jacket, dark trousers, black boots and a dark blue cloak. Around his neck he had a pendant with a white eagle and he also had one on the back of his cloak.

"_Really strange_", he thought and continued walking.

Soon he reached his father's quarters and knocked on the heavy oak door. A servant opened it.

"Can I help you sir", he asked softly.

"Yes Morgan I wish to speak with my father."

"This way sir", Morgan opened the door and let Scott inside.

* * *

King Jeremiah of Rokea was looking out of the window. Three of his five sons had returned and none of them had found anything that could help them defeat Howard.

"Excuse me your majesty", Morgan said and bowed. "But your son Samuel wishes to speak with you."

"Is Samuel back?"

"Yes father", Scott bowed and looked up at the king. He saw that the man looked exactly as his father in his dream or was it the reality? He was still confused about it. "It is good to see you again."

"I feel the same about you son", Jeremiah said and walked over and enveloped his son in a hug. "Have you found anything?"

"No I'm terribly sorry father, I couldn't find anything. I've met and asked people that had been in countries attacked by Howard, but they didn't know his weakness."

"Have you met your brothers?"

"No father I just arrived, though Jonathan is still causing me trouble."

"You've seen him?" There was a strange look of hope in his "father's" eyes that Scott thought was unnerving. Suddenly his father blurred and was replaced by his look alike, Jefferson Tracy.

"Scott", he said looking really worried. "Wake up son."

Scott shook his head and felt hands on his shoulders.

"Samuel", Jeff Tracy looked like King Jeremiah again. "Have you seen Jonathan?"

"No but his stories gave me nightmares… I was hit in the head and was unconscious for two days and during those two days my dreams was haunted by his stories and by Jonathan himself."

"What do you mean Samuel?"

"John asked me to help him, to save him, to find him and not to lose faith in him no matter what happens."

Scott wondered where that came from; he didn't remember that in his dreams. And was his brother in danger? He had to find him!

"Who is John", Jeremiah asked.

"Did I say John? I uh mean Jonathan… his stories are still clouding my mind. He looked so desperate it frightened me. He has not returned then?"

"Strange things have happened and Jonathan is yet not back", King Jeremiah said with a sigh. The hope in his eyes gone again and he let go of Scott's shoulders. "Go and meet your brothers. I know William has missed you an awful lot."

"Then I shall go see him and put his heart to ease." He bowed and slammed his heels together when he did so. When he rose he looked at the king again. "Father have you heard anything from Jonathan, anything at all?"

"No Samuel I have not and his absence is unnerving."

At the door Scott turned. "He'll be fine father."

"_Wake up Scott_."

"What did you say", Scott asked in confusion.

"Huh did you say something Samuel?"

"You just… no I guess I'm just tired", he said and left.

* * *

Scott left his "father's" quarters and had just shut the door when he heard a happy voice call his name.

"Samuel", a blonde young man came running towards him. "Well met it's wonderful to see you!" The two brothers hugged.

"Well met to you too Arthur."

Arthur smiled and Scott eyed him. This Arthur looked exactly as Alan, blonde and blue eyes. He was dressed like Scott himself, except he didn't wear a cloak for the moment. The only thing that wasn't exactly the same as Scott's clothes was the colors. Arthur wore a white shirt, dark brown vest, red jacket, dark trousers and black boots. Around his neck he had a pendant with a golden dear and Scott remembered, if it was possible, that he had a golden dear on the back of his dark red cloak. But suddenly he blurred, just like his "father" had done and before him stood a worried looking Alan in his blue IR uniform.

"Scotty come back to us", he said and Scott stared at him.

Arthur laughed when he saw Scott stare at him.

"What", he asked and laughed. While he laughed he started to look like Arthur again. "You've missed me so much that you have to look at me as if I was a small child when you left and turned into a man before you came back?"

"No", Scott said and shook his head. "I've just missed you and want to take in every single piece of you."

They laughed but then Arthur turned solemn again.

"Have you found anything Samuel?"

"No", Scott sighed. "I am sorry Arthur I haven't. How about you? Have you found anything?"

"No not a single lead." He was quiet for a moment. "Have you…" He trailed off.

"What?"

"If I were you I'd better run…"

"Why?"

Scott got his answer when a pair of arms caught him from behind and hugged him hard.

"Well met biggest brother", the one hugging him said. "Long time no see."

Scott turned around and saw a man with red hair.

"The same to you Gregory, but in your case it is long time no sea."

Gregory chuckled and shook his head. Scott took the opportunity to look him over. Gregory wore a black shirt, black vest, yellow jacket, dark trousers, yellow boots and cloak. Around his neck he had a pendant of a black shark and he had one on the back of his cloak too. Scott thought he looked a lot like Gordon, except from the scar beneath his right eye and the thin long scar going across his left cheek. But they disappeared and Gordon Tracy stood before him, glaring at him.

"Come back or I'll prank you for life", he said.

Scott heard Arthur chuckle and Gordon Tracy was gone.

"You're doing it again Samuel", Arthur said smiling teasingly.

"What", Scott asked and saw Gregory look at Arthur in confusion.

"Have you missed Gregory so much you have to take in every piece of him too?"

Gregory smiled wide and patted Scott on the shoulder.

"It's okay Samuel", he said just as teasingly as Arthur. "You are just stunned that I'm so handsome."

"Very funny Gregory", another voice said and Gregory jumped high. "Who could have missed your ugly face?" Scott smiled even wider, he knew that voice it was his brother and best friend William. "Mine is much more handsome. Well met Samuel."

"Well met William", the both men hugged really hard. "It is good to see you again."

"I feel just the same about you brother mine."

William had the same face as Virgil and Scott started to wonder, which was right, was it Virgil or William, Gregory or Gordon, Alan or Arthur and John or Jonathan. Was he really Samuel and the whole Tracy thing just a dream? William looked out the window and Scott took the opportunity to look him over. William wore a silver shirt, black vest, black jacket, dark trousers, silver boots and a black cloak. Around his neck he had a pendant of a silver stallion and he had one on the back of his cloak too.

"He is doing it again", Arthur said in a singsong voice and Gregory laughed.

"Who is doing what", William asked.

"Samuel has missed you so much he has to check over every little piece of you", Gregory said and smiled wide. "He did the same when he saw me and Arthur."

William laughed.

"Maybe we should go to my quarters and talk", Scott said and they started to walk.

* * *

"So", Scott said as his brothers sat down. "Have anyone of you found anything that can help us in this time of need?"

"No", his brothers said.

"Neither have I", Scott turned and looked at them. "So the next question is, have anyone of you heard something from, met or seen a glimpse of Jonathan?"

The brothers looked at each other. Scott startled when he saw Virgil Tracy sit in William's chair, well it was one of the chairs of the sickbay on Tracy Island. Virgil looked really, really upset and almost as if he was praying and suddenly he had a hand on his shoulder. But Scott only saw the hand, nor arm or body attached to it.

"I haven't", William said and rose and that shook Scott out of his hallucination. "And I think his absence is breaking father's heart."

"I haven't heard anything", Gregory said with a sigh. "And it makes me worried."

"I", Arthur looked at them. "I'm not sure but I think me, Kent and Tina saw him in the woods three months ago."

"Really", the others exclaimed and stared at him.

"Father sent me out with Kent and Tina to the woods to look for some herbs Kent need to his special tea. We were walking into the woods when a pack of wolves appeared. We tried to hunt them off but they refused. Then suddenly the leader got an arrow through his throat."

"Could have been any hunter or person at all", Gregory said.

"We saw a man in a dark green cloak with a silver wolf on its back", Arthur said and looked at his feet. "We called out for him but all he did was raise his hand in farewell and run into the woods. Tina and I followed but he had disappeared as if by magic."

"And you are absolutely sure it was Jonathan", Scott asked.

"As I said we _think_ we saw him."

"Then if he really was out in these woods", William asked. "Why hasn't he come home?"

"Maybe he can't", Gregory said after they had been silent for a while. "Maybe he got on to something while he left the woods."

Scott told them about his dream and the others looked at each other.

"Or maybe he is on his way home", Arthur said softly.

"What if he actually has been here in the town", William asked and walked up to the window. "Jonathan can make himself invisible when he wants to. Maybe he is around here somewhere."

"Have any one checked his quarters", Scott asked and turned to look at them.

* * *

They all looked at each other and then rose as one.

They walked down the hallways and stopped outside Jonathan's doors.

"It will not do you any good sirs", said a voice and Scott and his brothers saw five men walking towards them. They all had a small silver wolf embroidered on their jackets.

"What are you doing here", William growled. "Aren't you supposed to guard the city?"

"No", one of them answered. "We didn't feel like it."

"Then feel like it now", Gregory ordered and pointed down the hallway.

"No."

Gregory took a threatening step forward. "Do I have to remind you of who we are?"

"You are prince Jonathan's brothers", the man answered. "We don't obey you."

"Michael", an older man yelled as he came running down the hallway. "Stop this nonsense and do what you've been ordered!"

"Yes sir", Michael answered and disappeared with his group.

"I'm terribly sorry sirs", the older man said. "They are just worried about your brother and want to leave to search for him. But they know they can't because prince Jonathan ordered them to stay here and obey orders from your father and you."

"Don't worry Charles", Arthur said and the man walked away and the princes turned to the door again.

* * *

They knocked, but no one came to open so William pushed the door open. The room was cold but that was not what caught their attention. It was books and paper all over the floor and the fact that the room was a mess and Jonathan was known for being organized and having a tidy room.

"What happened here", Arthur asked and picked up a book. "It looks like someone was looking for something."

"Or trying to hide their tracks", Scott said and picked up a paper. Beneath it he found something that looked like dried blood.

"What do you mean Samuel", William asked and as answer Scott just pointed at the dried blood.

"There has been a fight in this room", he said as he rose. "And someone has gotten hurt."

"Or somebody cut their finger on the broken glass", Gregory said and picked up a piece of glass. "What does this tell us?"

"One", Arthur said. "Jonathan was here and looking for something or two someone was here looking for something Jonathan got or three there has been a fight in here."

"What is the most likely", William asked and looked out the window. "What the…" he leaned out and stared down on the courtyard. "Bloody hell, that's Jonathan's horse!"

The four brothers took off down the hallway and entered the throne room and found their father, looking pale. In front of King Jeremiah was an old man in brown cloak with a hood on it. He held out something in front of the king. Scott saw that it was a pendant with a silver wolf and he felt fear grip his heart.

* * *

_**TBC Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Father what's happening", William demanded. "We saw Jonathan's horse on the courtyard."

"Has this man news for us of Jonathan's whereabouts", Gregory asked with hope shining in his eyes.

"My sons", King Jeremiah said and sighed. "This man is a hunter and he tells me that your brother is missing and assumed… fallen."

"What", Arthur said in a low voice and the smile and hope on Gregory's face died away.

"I saw your brother tumble down a cliff", the man said and turned to the four princes. "I am really sorry your majesty", he turned to Jeremiah. "He was hunted by Howard's men and they shot him in the shoulder and he fell off the horse. He tumbled down the cliff and down into the river below. When I got down to the river all I found was this pendant."

"No", Gregory said and shook his head. "No father, Jonathan is not dead!"

"For the moment it looks like it…" Jeremiah sighed heavily. "I'm sorry my sons. We have to prepare for the battle that will be here in three months."

"But without help we will lose", Scott yelled, feeling devastated for the loss of a brother who wasn't his brother for real or was he?

"We have three months to find help", William said. "I'll talk to Benedict, the scientist. Maybe he has a clue to how we save our kingdom."

"I will search by and over the seas", Gregory said and straitened. "If the attack comes from there we will be ready for it."

"I'll ride out again; I shall search the mountains and the woods", Scott said. "The help is out there somewhere and I shall search for it." He noticed how the old man looked at him with a sly smile and the man also had a strange glow in his eyes that was almost amused. Suddenly the old man blurred and Scott saw… something. It was a very unclear shape and he couldn't make out who it was at all or if it was even a human. He tried to focus his eyes even more but that only made the vision worse.

"Father", Arthur said softly and woke Scott from his daze. "Maybe we should try to find help in magic."

"Absolutely not", Jeremiah roared and rose from his throne. "Magic is dangerous and we don't know anyone who can perform it." The old man looked at the king with an odd cold look and Scott also saw a trace of sadness on the old man's face.

"Arthur is right father, maybe we should search for a magician", he said never letting his eyes leave the man. "Howard is a warlock, maybe a powerful sorcerer is what we need."

"Arthur, you shall stay here", Jeremiah said and turned to the window. "Kent and Tina both have the power to look into the future I want you to stay around them and tell me about everything they say; anything of it may be use for us."

"Yes father, I shall do that."

* * *

Out on the courtyard Scott looked at his three brothers and sighed.

"So our paths will yet again lead us away from each other", he said softly.

"We will see each other again", William assured the others. "You shall see."

"Be careful brothers", Gregory said and hung with his head. "Please don't end like Jonathan."

"He is not dead Gregory", Arthur said and glared at all of them. "Someday he will ride in through our gates again, you'll see. He will return with his head held high and the thing we will need to defeat Howard. You shall see, Jonathan will return!"

"Arthur your faith in Jonathan is incredible", William said sadly. "But this time the one who always return will-" He was interrupted by a high noise. It was a horse screaming in sorrow. "What in the name of God is going on", Gregory roared when he saw two boys trying to hold Jonathan's black horse.

"This horse is mad by grief my lords", one of the boys said. "We don't know what to do."

"Let him go", Scott said and felt his heart go out to the poor creature. "Let him run free now when his master cannot ride him any longer."

"Yes my lord", the boy said and they cut the ropes and the horse took off before anyone could stop it.

"Poor horse", Gregory said. "He always knows where to find Jonathan but now he doesn't now and that must make him crazy."

Scott looked after the galloping horse and felt the longing to follow the animal, maybe the animal could bring him to Jonathan. But he startled when he saw that old man again looking after the horse as it passed by. Then the man looked at Scott and was suddenly young again.

"We need you", the man said in a familiar voice but Scott couldn't put his finger on who it was. Scott blinked and when his eyes opened again the old man was gone.

"It's time for us to leave", William said with a sigh and brought the attention of Scott again. "We meet here again after a month."

"Ride careful my brothers and please find help", Arthur said and waved goodbye to them as they rode out.

* * *

Scott was really beginning to wonder if he really was Samuel, he had been in this fantasy world for almost a month. While he was searching he realized that maybe Howard would try to kill him like he did to Jonathan. So he had traded his clothes for old rags and worn boots. He didn't look like the prince he was. Many times he could swear he had seen the old man from the castle but it couldn't be… could it? And sometimes he saw that blurry vision of another man or woman or animal… whatever it was. Suddenly he left the woods behind him he found a small hill with an old frail cabin. Outside the cabin was a horse that Scott recognized right away. It was Jonathan's horse! Scott galloped over and jumped off his horse. He ran up to the cabin and slammed the door open.

"Jonathan", he called into the darkness. "Jonathan are you in here?"

"Well met my friend", a calm voice said and Scott saw an old man in rags and with white hair and a big white beard. "Are you searching for someone?"

"I'm sorry", Scott said and felt how he blushed. "I thought that I in this house would find... someone else."

"And why my friend would you think that?"

"The horse outside your cabin it is the horse of someone I know."

"A very wise animal", the old man said and smiled. "He knew you would follow him and look after your brother here. Then I have glad news for you. I am the help you are seeking."

"What?"

"I can help you defeat Howard because I know his weakness."

"You do", Scott yelled and walked further into the cabin and his looked at the old man. Even though he was an old man, that looked ancient even, he stood very tall and strong.

"Yes I know everything your highness."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing my friend, I'm just an old man talking rubbish. Isn't that what you told your brother when he listened to his teacher?"

"Please you told me you can help me… come with me to the castle."

"No", the man turned to the cauldron over the fire and stirred in it with a wooden spoon.

"What?"

"I can't help you if you are not complete."

"What do you mean? I am complete!"

"You are missing something, something you love more than anything."

"You filthy…"

"Go now and don't return until you are complete again!" The old man pointed at the doorway with his spoon. Scott felt a chill go up his spine when he locked eyes with the old man. He then realized that this was the same man that was in the castle telling of Jonathan's death and… had he talked about Scott searching for his brother? He never mentioned that to the old man.

"Now wait just a minute-"

"Go", the old man roared and Scott felt how his feet left the ground and he flew out the door and landed on his backside. The cabin door shut with a bang and Scott sat up on his horse again. He put his heals to its side and galloped away. He thought he heard a whisper in the trees:

"_Find me Samuel, save me and don't give up on me… Please Samuel don't give up on me._"

"Jonathan", Scott murmured under his breath and felt tears prick at his eyes.

* * *

Prince Arthur walked down the hallways; he had had some really disturbing dreams the past nights. He had always been in a glade surrounded by dark trees and he had been enveloped in mist. He had tried to move but his feet would not listen. Then he had seen a shadow and a voice he recognized had called for him. It had called:

"_Help me Arthur, you must find me, you are my only hope, please don't give up on me Arthur, please, find me I can help us. I've find a way please save me. I know the way Arthur but I cannot walk it alone. Please Arthur… help me_."

He had realized it was Jonathan calling for him and that made him even more determent that his brothers was alive. The only thing that worried him was the pleading and devastated tone in his brother's voice. The last sentence was worst because when Jonathan said that he had reached out to Arthur. Arthur had stretched out for Jonathan but the ground underneath Jonathan's feet had started to crack. When he said help me, Jonathan fell through a crack and Arthur had been too slow to save him. Arthur walked around a corner and collided with his brother Gregory.

"Gregory when did you get back", he asked and smiled softly.

"I just came back", Gregory's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow. "I couldn't find anything at all. I think my heart has started to give up hope. All I know is that the seaway to our kingdom is safe from anything Howard can throw at us. At least that is keeping me from not give in to despair."

"I've had a strange dream Gregory", Arthur said as they started to walk down the hallway together. "In it Jonathan is calling for me, telling me to save him and not give up hope on him."

"Just like Samuel told us Jonathan did to him?"

"Yes", Arthur sighed. "Do you think he is still alive?"

"I don't know, but I dare not hope so."

They looked out at the courtyard and saw that William was riding in with a man behind him on his big grey horse.

"Who is the man William has brought home", Arthur asked both of them ran through the corridors and down the stairs to meet them.

* * *

They caught up with William outside the throne room.

"William it is good to see you back home again", Arthur said and felt his older brother put his arm around him.

"It is good to be home and I brought the scientist Benedict with me. He says that he may have found a way to defend our kingdom and defeat Howard."

They entered the throne room and King Jeremiah smiled at his sons. They all reported and then every head turned to Benedict. The small scientist held out a painting in front of the king and his sons.

"This is a ballista my lords", he said and took out another. "And this is a catapult. Howard is using magic to make sure that the projectiles never miss their goal and that their damage is a hundred times stronger than normal. We must build catapults of our own that can destroy his."

"But what if Howard uses his magic to destroy them", Arthur asked. "Do you know a way to make them safe from magic?"

"No my lord I don't… but I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong Benedict", Jeremiah rose from his throne. "So there is nothing you can do to-"

He was interrupted when the doors flew open and Scott stormed in, he had changed into his normal clothes again. Scott looked at the small scientist he recognized as Benedict, though the man looked an awful lot like Brains, the small scientist from his dreams about the Tracys. But this man did not stutter like Brains did.

"Samuel what in the name of God is wrong?" Jeremiah asked, fear gripping his heart.

"I've think I've found a man that can help us", Scott said between breaths. "He said he knows Howard's weakness."

"You have", Jeremiah smiled wide. "Good, good where is he?"

"He didn't want to come here father; he said something that he wouldn't help me if I wasn't complete."

"What", Jeremiah roared. "Who is this man?"

"He lives alone in a cabin in the northern woods", Scott explained. "I think… I think he is a sorcerer a-and that he is the same man that informed us of Jonathan's fate."

"A sorcerer… Samuel we cannot trust them!"

"Why not? We already know that William's scientist is to no help, we also know that Gregory's fleet isn't for any use because Howard will not come by sea and we know that no matter how long Arthur will watch them, Kent and Tina will never see the future!"

Jeremiah stalked out of the room.

"Stay away from that magician Samuel", he said in the doorway. "Stay _away_ from him!"

* * *

Scott kicked the wall angrily.

"This man can help us and all father say is that we can't trust him", he yelled.

"Well do you trust him", William asked softly. "I mean he said he didn't want to come here until you were complete."

"I trust him because Jonathan's horse does."

"What does his horse have to do with anything?" Gregory asked.

"It was calmly eating outside the cabin… The man might know where Jonathan is."

"So you don't think he has fallen then", Arthur asked his eyes litting up with hope.

"I don't know what to think. But now I know what he meant with complete…" Scott walked up to the throne and took Jonathan's pendant and hung it around his neck. "You three will come with me to the cabin."

"Why", William asked and narrowed his eyes. "What difference would that make Samuel?"

"Brothers please hear me out… The old man told me that I was missing something, something I love more than anything. I love my brothers more than anything. Without you I am not complete. Put on farmer clothes and let's go!"

He stormed out the door and the others looked at each other. They shrugged and followed their oldest brother.

* * *

_**TBC Thanks for reviews **_


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

The ride to the cabin went fast without any trouble and Scott noticed how the other three started when they saw Jonathan's horse.

"I've only seen that animal that calm when Jonathan is around", William said as he jumped off his horse.

"Something doesn't feel right", Gregory said as they walked up to the cabin and the door opened by itself. "Something _certainly_ doesn't feel right!"

"Calm down your fright Gregory", Arthur said and entered the door after Scott.

"Old man", this called. "Are you in hear?"

"No need to yell Prince Samuel", a voice said behind them, causing all of the four brothers to jump high. "I'm right here _Scott._"

"Don't do that", Scott said. "Wait what did you call me?"

"Prince Samuel", the man said. "I know you are the crown prince and that this", he gestured for the others "is your brothers."

"Why do you think that?" William asked. The old man raised his hand and pointed at a mirror.

"This mirror shows that everything is not what it seems", he said and Scott startled when he saw himself in an IR uniform. "It shows me what's beneath the surface of those dirty clothes you are wearing. Let's change a little…" He waved with his hands and the princes found that their dirty farming clothes were changed to their royal ones. "That's better isn't it?"

The brothers stared at the old man.

"How did you do that", Gregory asked.

"I'm a sorcerer it is what I do…"

"Fine", Scott said and walked up to the old man. "You told me you would help us if I came back to you completed. Here I am and I am complete."

"So it seems, but everything is not what it seems Samuel."

"What is that suppose to mean sorcerer?"

"I see only four out of five princes, where is the other, the one named Jonathan?"

The princes first looked at each other then turned their gazes to the old man. They knew that this man had carried news to them of Jonathan's death. William understood what he was doing, the old man was testing them.

"He is not here in flesh and blood", he said and grabbed the pendant around Scott's neck. "But his spirit is here even though he is fallen."

"So the king has lost a son", the old man said and turned around. "You have all given up on that matter?"

"Yes", Scott said coldly. "He has fallen, he may not be here in flesh and blood but he is here in spirit through this pendant that was given to him on the day he was born." Scott held out the pendant towards the old man. The sorcerer took it and sighed.

"If you are not complete I cannot help you", he held out the pendant for Arthur to take. "Go back to your home…"

Scott felt anger rush up inside him. He took two steps forward and pressed up the old man against the wall.

"Listen here old man", he growled. "I don't care how old you are or how your sick thoughts are wandering. You'll come with us to the castle so you can help us… old man."

"Old", the sorcerer said and laughed. "I'm not older than you or William and yet I am not younger than Gregory or Arthur. I'm telling you that everything is not what it seems and that the answer you seek is right in front of you…"

Scott pushed harder and his brothers rushed forward. Arthur threw a quick glance into the mirror and saw how his oldest brother pressed up a younger man to the wall. Arthur blinked and saw the old man's reflection in the mirror. He and Gregory grabbed one of Scott's arms and William took the other.

"Samuel let him go", he said and they managed to separate Scott from the old man. When they did the old man slid to the floor. "He is just a quack… Come on let's go home." They started to walk towards the door.

"I got the answers you seek", the old man called and rose, and the pendant was still in his hands. "Don't give up on me…"

"Good bye", William said and led Scott outside. Gregory followed suit but Arthur turned and saw how the old man hung with his head.

"I was so close", the old man whispered. "So close but now everything is lost..."

"That pendant sorcerer", Arthur said softly and the old man flinched as if he hadn't known Arthur was still there. "Can you use it to find its owner?"

"I could do that Arthur."

"Then I will return in a few days and I hope you can tell me by then if you know where my brother is. Unlike them… I haven't given up on you."

"Thank you Arthur it means a lot."

"And I haven't given up on my brother Jonathan either. Nothing in this world can make me give up on him." Arthur left the cabin and pulled up the hood on his cloak and sat up on his horse.

They hadn't come long when Arthur suddenly heard a whisper through the trees.

"_Thank you for not giving up on me Arthur, it means a lot…_"

"Hurry up Arthur", Gregory called. "And get down from your flying thoughts or you will ride into what's right in front of you!

"Right in front of you", Arthur mumbled and looked at his hands. "What you seek are right in front of you. The answer is right in front of you… The old man, a younger man in a mirror, riddles, whispers in the trees, the horse… the mirror!" He thought for a moment and realized what he had really seen in the mirror. As soon as he realized it he held in his horse. "Jonathan!" He yelped and turned around and galloped away.

"Arthur", William called and turned his horse. "Arthur come back here!"

"Where is he going", Gregory asked.

"I don't know", Scott said and sighed. "Come on we'll meet him back home."

* * *

Arthur held in his horse when he saw that Jonathan's horse was gone and the cabin door was open. He jumped of the horse and ran inside. The cabin was deserted. But on the table was the pendant. Arthur picked it up and turned it over in his hands.

"You know", he heard someone say from behind him. "I knew that I had forgotten something." Arthur turned around and in the doorway he saw a blonde man, with eyes blue as the sky. He wore a white shirt, brown vest, dark green jacket, black trousers, black boots and a dark green cloak. Around his neck he should have had a pendant of a silver wolf and he had a silver wolf on the back of his cloak too. He smiled towards Arthur. "Thanks for not giving up on me Arthur."

"Jonathan!" Arthur threw himself at his older brother and they embraced each other hard. Arthur felt tears go down his cheeks and he knew that Jonathan was crying too.

"Where have you been", Arthur asked into his brother's chest. "Why didn't you come home? Who was that old man?"

"I've been here all along; I couldn't come home because you wouldn't recognize me and the old man… I think you know that answer yourself."

"Jonathan", a voice boomed and both men jumped and in the doorway stood an old man. "Congratulations my boy, you did what I couldn't or what Howard couldn't."

"Thank you master… May I return home now?"

"Yes you may, now I know you'll defeat that rat."

"Thank you master thank you."

The man smiled and was gone.

"Who was that?" Arthur asked and looked up at his brother.

"I tell you when we get home", Jonathan walked out the door and sat up on his dark horse. "Come on Arthur I will race you."

"Oh how I have missed this! Wait I guess you want to have this back." He held out the pendant and Jonathan hung it around his neck.

"Thank you again Arthur."

"Who was that old man really?"

"My teacher."

"It wasn't the same old man as before."

"I will tell you about that man later but I know that you already know who that was."

They took off but none of them wanted to take the lead, not now when they finally were together again. And soon they rode in through the gates and Arthur smiled satisfied. He had been right, one day Jonathan would ride in through the gates again, head held high and maybe, just maybe he had what they needed to defeat Howard.

* * *

_**TBC Thanks for reviews. Sorry for the long wait my computer wasn't cooperating...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"You did what", Jeremiah yelled and rose from his throne. "Samuel I told you to stay away from that sorcerer!"

"I thought he could help us father", Scott yelled back. "He offered to help us but all we got was riddles and more riddles."

"_Wake up Scott._"

Scott shook his head in confusion and looked around.

"Who said that", he asked.

"Who said what", Gregory asked.

"Nothing… The man was just a jester who gave us riddles as answers."

"Yes father", William cut in. "All he said was '_the answer you seek is right in front of you_' and things like that."

"So he couldn't help us then", Jeremiah asked and sat down again.

"I'm sorry father", Scott said. "He-"

He was interrupted when the heavy doors to the throne room was pushed wide open and a man in a dark green cloak with its hood up walked into the room. His face lied in shadow, except for his mouth; his white teeth glistened in the sunlight. Behind him trailed Arthur.

"Arthur who is this", Gregory asked and Arthur just smiled and his entire being shone with joy.

"What's the matter Gregory", the man answered in a well known voice. "You don't recognize your older brother any more?" The man folded down his hood. "I'm really hurt."

"Jonathan!" Jeremiah and his three other sons exclaimed.

Jonathan walked forward and kneeled before his father.

"I've returned from my search for help father and-"

He didn't get any further before his father pulled him to his feet hand caught him in a back crushing hug.

"Jonathan", he cried and just held the young man harder, if it was even possible. "I thought I had lost you."

"And I thought all was lost father", Jonathan said. "Until little brother Arthur came along."

"Me what did I do", Arthur asked.

"I told you… Awk father you are choking me let go!"

"Oh I'm sorry son", Jeremiah let his son go. Just so Jonathan could be caught by his three other brothers.

"Where the hell have you been Jonathan", William asked and ruffled the other man's hair in love. "We've been worried!"

"I'm really sorry for that, it wasn't easy doing it to you."

"Wait you did this on purpose", Gregory asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Just to find the help we need to stop Howard", Jonathan answered and sighed and backed away from them. "It wasn't easy but now I've found it."

"You have", King Jeremiah asked.

"Yes and it was necessary for me to worry you."

"Why the hell would that be necessary Jonathan", Scott yelled angrily.

Jonathan looked at him and suddenly the big oak doors slammed shut with a bang.

"What did just happen", Arthur asked and his eyes went huge when he saw a chair and small objects start to float around in the air.

"Magic", King Jeremiah growled. "Who? Who dare to use that in here?"

"I do", Jonathan said and held out his and a small fire started to burn in the air above it. "I realized that to beat Howard we must know his weakness and to do that we need someone who knows magic. I couldn't find anyone with that kind of information. But I found my master and teacher. He taught me everything about magic and I succeeded with the last test."

"What last test?" Arthur asked.

Jonathan sighed. "The master puts a curse on you; you turn into an old man and can not return to your home for long until you are free. You can't tell anyone who you really are, it would be cheating and the higher powers will destroy you. But you are allowed to give your family clues, in what way you want, but they must think you are dead. Because the curse can not be lifted if the family has given up on you, trust is one of the strongest things in the world and love is another. And for believing in me, even when things told you different I thank you with all my heart Arthur. Now I'm a full sorcerer. There aren't many and Howard is not one of them."

"Wait he isn't a warlock then", Scott asked disbelieving.

"No, he failed this test, but he used dark magic to transform back to-"

"Hold it", William said. "You said turned into an old man."

"Yes Jonathan", Arthur said. "You also said you would tell me who the old man in the cabin was."

Jonathan said and with a wave of his hand the old man stood in front of them and then Jonathan was back.

"After what I have told you", he said. "Wouldn't it be obvious that I Scott come back now."

"What did you say", Scott asked in confusion.

"I said that Howard will have to transform into his original form. His weakness is that his magical powers will run out. His magical catapults and ballista will drain him, but we have an endless source of magic in our hands."

"You mean", William said. "That as long as you can make his rocks miss the castle and the town his powers will disappear in time?"

"Yes."

King Jeremiah looked at his sons and sighed.

"One of my sons is a sorcerer… Why Jonathan?"

"It's the only way father", Jonathan answered. "I know you've always hated sorcerers and magic but I had to do this. If I hadn't this kingdom and everyone in it would be doomed to Howard."

"But-"

There was a knock on the door and a bunch of men entered. Scott recognized one of them as the rude man Michael and the older man Charles who had lectured him.

"My lord", Charles called and ran up to Jonathan and hugged him tight. "F-forgive me sir I-I didn't-"

"Not to worry Charles old friend", Jonathan said and laughed. "I've missed you too and you", Jonathan turned towards Michael. "What is this I hear about you being rude towards my brothers and my father?"

"I'm sorry sir… but we only take orders from you… I didn't think-", Michael stuttered and Jonathan narrowed his eyes and slapped the younger man up the back of his head.

"I hope your brain is back at its right place now Michael!"

"Of course sir forgive me", Michael then turned to the other royalties. "Forgive me sirs."

"No harm done Michael", Jeremiah said softly. "Now go and prepare the city for battle!"

"Yes my liege!"

* * *

_**TBC Thanks for reviews. Sorry for the short chapter**_


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

The clouds were dark and heavy and Scott felt fear grip his heart when Howard's army came closer to the town.

"Jonathan", he mumbled and saw his younger brother smile at him. "Any wise words before we start the battle?"

"After rain there is sunshine?"

"Not those kind of words!"

"The grass is always greener on the other side?"

"Jonathan..." Scott growled.

"What you don't have in your head you got in the legs?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Jonathan laughed and for a few second he was not in his fighting clothes he was in a blue T-shirt and black shorts. Scott rubbed his eyes and Jonathan's clothes were back to normal. "As long as we have hope there is always a chance. Howard may be strong but we are stronger. His power can run out but my source of power will never run out, because I can create as much as I want."

"That's more like it", Scott said and chuckled. "Go and prepare yourself and your archers."

"We do have a name Samuel."

"Since when?"

Jonathan just walked away and his laughter warmed Scott's heart, just as John's used to do.

"_Okay I have to get a grip now! Am I Samuel of Rokea or Scott Jefferson Tracy?_"

He saw the big catapults below him and he saw Howard the warlock. He looked as much as the Hood that it was really spooky.

"_My mind is playing tricks with me again! No Jonathan's damn stories are playing tricks again!_"

The archers of Rokea fired at the soldiers below them and not long after that Howard fired his twenty catapults.

"Take cover", William's strong voice echoed.

"Samuel!" Gregory roared in fear as a big rock was on its way towards Scott. But it never hit, none of the stones did. Scott saw how a small flash of silver flew over his head and struck the rock. It was an arrow and when it hit the rock it turned into to harmless gravel that rained down on the enemy and the soldiers of Rokea.

"What the", Scott began and looked around and saw Jonathan wave at him with his free hand, in the other he had bow.

"Long live the Thunderbirds", someone yelled as Jonathan and his archers fired at the next twenty rocks.

"Now that is just odd", Scott said.

* * *

The rest of the battle was a blur until a scream was heard and Howard was making his way through the crowd on the wall over Scott's and his brothers' heads. Howard's powers was lost but he was not gonna die on his own. He took out a black bow and fired a single shot. Scott turned just in time to see the arrow hit its target, his brother Jonathan.

"NO JONATHAN!" he roared.

"**Scott**."

"NO!"

"**Wake up Scooter you are having a nightmare!**"

"NO! Jonathan! NO!" Everything around Scott turned dark and he felt like he was falling. He heard a voice call Scott and then there was nothing.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a jerk.

"Whoa calm down Scott", he heard someone say and saw his brother William/Virgil sitting behind him… in the sickbay on Tracy Island. "You had a nightmare."

Scott did not calm down he grabbed Virgil's collar and pulled him close.

"_Where_ is Johnathan?"

"Who?"

"I mean John, _where_ is _John?_"

"Calm down Scott."

"I'm not gonna calm down Virgil, where the bloody hell is _John_?"

The door flew open and Gordon and John entered.

"Scott are you okay", Gordon asked but Scott just shot out his arms and grabbed John and started to check him over. "What the hell?"

Scott suddenly stopped, when he didn't find any sign of injury he then pulled his stunned brother close and hugged him as hard as he could.

"You're okay", he mumbled into his brother's hair. John looked at Virgil and Gordon with a confused look and then returned Scott's hug. "You're okay…"

"I'm fine Scott you are the one who have had everyone worried this last week", John answered and tried to pull away from Scott. "It must have been quite a bad dream if you are acting like this."

"Guess it was…" Scott turned to Gordon and started to check this and then Virgil over. "No, no injuries, scars or other markings, guess Samuel is not me then."

"What are you talking about", Virgil asked softly.

"I dreamt I was this prince in some kind of imagined country and you were all my brothers there too", Scott started to explain. "The middle brother, Johnathan that looked like John, was gone but returned only to be shot by Howard and", he stared as his brothers started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We err tried everything to wake you biggest bro", Gordon said between gaps of laughter. "But you refused to wake up… So five days ago we put Johnny here to read you a story…"

"Yeah but we all listened", Virgil pointed out. "Even Alan was here over a link."

"What book", Scott growled. He had now realized what was going on.

"Eh '_The war of Rokea_'", John answered and chuckled. "Your dreams mixed with my words and you dreamt what I read."

"Then in that case", Scott grabbed John's shoulders and growled. "_What_ happened to Jonathan?"

"Who cares", John said and smirked. "Why do you have to know the end of a _bad_ book? It' can't be that bad to not hear the end." With that he turned around walked towards the door.

"Hey", Scott called after him. "Get back here you little runt! Okay I admit I was wrong! Tell me Johnny please!" John stopped in the door.

"Didn't you hear it", Gordon asked confused. "You heard everything else and John just finished the book fifteen minutes ago not more!"

"John please tell me or do I have to be unconscious again?"

"Okay", John said and smiled. "Jonathan was okay, a gift from the great power itself. Jonathan's wolf pendant was filled with good magic that erased the dark arrow and he was saved. Happy now?"

"Yes", Scott said and leaned back to sleep. "I'm happy now."

"I didn't know your voice had that kind of power", Virgil whispered to John.

"Neither did I..." John said and shrugged.

* * *

_Samuel ran forwards and pushed everyone out of the way and with all power he could muster he pushed Howard over the wall and the fall killed the warlock. He then fell to his knees behind his fallen brother but didn't see any trace of the black arrow. William, Gregory and Arthur had joined him and they all had tears on their cheeks._

_"No, this can't be true", William said and caressed Jonathan's pale face. "He just came back to us and now he is taken again." Samuel sighed heavily and his breath landed on Jonathan's face._

_"In the name of God turn that killer stench breath of yours in another direction", Jonathan said and opened his eyes. "Does the words mint and tea tell you something…? Pooh what a stench!"_

_"JONATHAN!" his four brothers hugged him harder then they ever had._

John closed the book and put it on his bookcase with a wide grin as he saw the name of the author. Glenn Jefferson… His family would never figure it out.

* * *

_**TBC Thanks for reviews. **_


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Hey John I was just wondering", Scott said as he entered his brother's room. "Where are you?"

His brother wasn't there. Scott shrugged and walked a bit further into the room. Everything was clean and neat and well organized, just like his brother. The room didn't have as much stuff as the others or maybe it just did but was better stored. The bookcase was littered with books, everyone in alphabetic order, sorted by author. Scott walked over and looked the books over. Some of the books had titles he couldn't even pronounce.

"Well I'm not the linguistics geek…" He mumbled and his eyes stopped at the book he'd come to borrow. It was "_the War of Rokea_". He took the book out and watched the name of the author.

"Glenn Jefferson", he mused as he walked back to his room. "I wonder what more he's been written."

He sat down before his computer and started to search for the author's name. He found a lot of pages where people discussed the book or role plays and some information but every time he found info he got the same answer.

"This is odd", he mumbled and reached out for his watch and contacted his brothers.

* * *

Soon they were all there, even Alan was there over com-link.

"Well Scottie boy", Gordon grinned.

"I tried to find info on that author who wrote about Rokea", Scott said and three of his four brothers rolled their eyes.

"You are obsessing over that guy bro", Alan said.

"Well he fascinates me…"

"How", Virgil asked.

"The names and the appearance of the princes and the way they are acting… it reminds me of us."

"As I told you it does to me", John said with a shrug he hadn't rolled his eyes, he was amused over his brother being so eager.

"Yes but it is too accurate."

His brothers looked at each other.

"Yeah it's a bit spooky", Alan agreed.

"What if we find another book the guy's written", Virgil suggested. "Then we can see how he describes his heroes."

"That's what I did", Scott said. "I couldn't find anything."

John chuckled. "You could have asked me."

"Why", Gordon said.

"Gordy Gordy Gordy", John said and shook his head. "You know me, if I like an author I try to get every book the author has written."

"Oh… yeah I forgot that."

"But what did you find", Alan asked Scott.

"That the author Glenn Jefferson doesn't exist", Scott answered.

"Pardon", Virgil said.

"Huh", Gordon said.

John cocked his head to the side.

"What does that mean", Alan asked.

"That means", Scott beamed. "That Glenn Jefferson is a pseudonym for something else!"

His brothers looked at each other.

"But who's", Gordon asked.

Scott grinned and pointed three brothers followed his finger and stared at the person.

"Me", Virgil exclaimed. "That's ridiculous!"

"You're the best artist", Scott said. "You're best at describing people."

"But John is the writer!"

"Of nonfictional books", Alan said.

"And the guy speaks with a Scottish accent", Scott pointed out. "I listened to an interview… You are good at that."

"Bu-but-but I'm not!"

Then there came and odd muffled sound from John. His brothers looked at him and saw that his face was red as if he was holding his breath.

"John", Scott asked and his brother broke down laughing. "Will you stop that?"

John just laughed.

"John Glenn Tracy!"

That set John off in hysterics. Virgil blinked and then started laughing too. They kept it up for a good five minutes.

"Will someone tell us what's so damn funny", Gordon snapped.

"Scott", Virgil said and wiped away a tear that had escaped his eyes when he laughed. "What's the name of the author again?"

"Glenn Jefferson", Scott growled.

"D-did you know that", John got out between fits of giggles. "That J-Jefferson c-could mean J-Jeff's s-son?"

"So", Gordon said.

Alan blinked and then started to chuckle.

"Of course", he said. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"No", Scott and Gordon said.

"Guys", Alan said. "Glenn Jeff's son… sound like someone we know?"

Scott and Gordon twirled around at John who waved at them.

"Hello mah nam is Glenn Jefferson", he said with a Scottish accent. Virgil and Alan laughed and John left the room thinking:

"_I was wrong then…_"

THE END


End file.
